


[Art 2] The God and The Bennu

by kadja83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Liberal use of mythologyPhoenix - FreeformSlow Burnlots of referencesÁsgarðr | Asgard (realm), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More FanArts FrostIron .. for the Great Fanfic xD by JayBarou 3:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art 2] The God and The Bennu

[ ](http://kadja10.deviantart.com/art/The-God-and-The-Bennu-476504387?q=gallery%3Akadja10%2F45809243&qo=1)

 

[ ](http://kadja10.deviantart.com/art/Iron-Man-The-Bennu-Fire-476504411?q=gallery%3Akadja10%2F45809243&qo=0)

 


End file.
